


My Immortal 2 - My Sweet Unvalentine

by BuriedPhoenix



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, My Immortal
Genre: 2, AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Creatures, F/M, Forbidden Forest, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, M/M, Magic, Multi, My Immortal - Freeform, My Immortal 2, Plants, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Vegetables, Witch - Freeform, myimmortal, second part, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuriedPhoenix/pseuds/BuriedPhoenix
Summary: How is Ebony's life going on after the final fight with Voldemort (even though she wasn't the one who landed the final strike)? How will her relationship develop with Draco and Harry/Vampire?New and old obstacles are on their way to disturb her finally "happy" life in Hogwarts.This is our second part to our finished version to My Immortal and the Flaming of Preps, original Version by Tara Gilesbie.





	1. Intru

**Author's Note:**

> First things first: thank you?
> 
> Second: We both like to share our views on things, in short, everything in brackets without further addition are A/N's, everything else with E/N as addition are my weird remarks.

She stepped outtda brightsunlight.

Her eyes hurtet but now it becam bettar. The big hall in front of her was filled wit students. Talking, chating, whisparing end laugtehr came to her eir.

„Stupid preps," she thought by herself, seein al dose hipstas and wannabe goffs in front of her.

She drew her pastel-mint-green, curled haer over her shuulder. Then she searched for her cigarettes in her big, black, fluffy-monster bag.She took out the little pack with green-neon-letters „Voldemint- menthol cigarettes" on it.

Voldemint was a popular brand witz mint'flavoret cigarettes,bonbons, etc. She also owned a black shirt with the classic Voldemint-lattering on the front and a skull out of silver-colorued sequins on da back. She wore dis shirt rigt now, with it a black leather-jeans and black combat-boots with matching neongreen Shoelaces witch (gettit1) had lill silver skull on the ends.From her ears hanged big black earringz whoze motif was a death-moth. Around her wrists were severus band-armchins.

A green and black snake sneaked over her right arm, a tattoo shed gotten as she was chosen to be a Slytherin-Student .

Her eyes flew over the mass of students and hung by a smoll grupe of gothics. It was Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way and her boyfriends Draco and Vampire.With them stuud Diablo, who shed better known as Ron, before hebeacame sorta weird cause of all this pseudo-goffic-satanist- things.

She sighed calmly and feltthe anger rise in her when she suddently heard a voice:

„Hermione, your back!"

It was Ryan, an old friend of Hermina. They kew each other since the timebefore Herminesfive-trimester long students-exchange at beaux-button. Ryan alsolooked just like da awsom tattoo-artist Ryan Ashley Malarkey, and was as annoxed of thebeauxbaton-ladies as Hermine was. They got alng very well and wroteletters during the time of de exchage.

„Yo, Ryan.", Herminesaid and turned to her friend.

She wore a dark-red lacedress with matching lacquered high heels. Her black eyeliner framedher dark-green eyes and her long natural-red curls fell over herback.

„How are you gurl andwow- what are you wearing?" Ryan said and they gave each otter theghetto-fist and smiled calmly.

„Can't ya c?" Hermineasked and turned herself for her freind. „Not as boring as it wasb'fore i left huh?"

„Sure... but whots it?I've never seen dis style before?" Ryan looked at her interesting.

„It's called Cybergoth."Hermine explained. „All dis gurl on beaxbatonns were so lame withtheir gothik- or punk stuff lookalike."

„I understand, you always were more a special type, not alone in clothin'", Ryangrinned. „Hey, did ya hear whos the new teacher here at schol?"

„No, who?", Hermine asked, although she was just low-key interested cause she had beenaway for so long so many of the teachers she had known werent eventhere anymore, so she didn't know all of the techers of Hogwartsanyway.

„It's the famous WillyWonka", Ryan said excited. „You know him?"

„Sure he's this magician with this factory for magic-sweets and things."

„Yes, he now teaches in the subject Magic Potions and Past(r)ies."

„But didn't you tell methis was Snafes subject?", she asked. „What does he do now?"

„Dat sexxy boi teaches the Defense against Dark-Arts."

While talking they passedthe big hall and made their way to the Slytherin-house.

Hermine chuckled.

They passed the group of goths near the door.

"Hey, you wanna-be-goth or what?" Hermine heard Enony saying. "What a prep."

"Oh Hermine is that you?", Ron, eh- Diablo, asked.

Hermine just took a short look at them but ignored their teasing and stupid bla.

"Assholes.", Ryan said. "They think they're sooo cool and sooo special." She shookher head. "Especially that lil whore Ebony, she fucks with likeevery boy who finds her attractive."

"That seem to be a lot,I guess?" Hermine lifted one eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, just becauseof her super-short slutty skirts and the transparent shirts andcorsets shes wearing all the time. And then these cheap, uglyfishnets..." Ryan shook her head.

"The beauxbattons girls are also fanatic about these fishnets, in all colours – you can geteye-cancer because of this, really." Hermine chuckled as theyentered the Slytherin-living room.

Some boys sat there and chilled, they stared at the girls, two of them with open mouths.

"Wat's da problem guyz?", Ryan asked hatefully.

"I just got the impression that Ebonys time as "the admired one" is over," Hermoine grinned as they passed and took a short look ova her shoulda to c if dey were still watvhing them. They did. And she flipped her long, green curled hair over her shoulder and made a waving gestre, so they could see her long black nails with silver crosses on them, except the ring finger, dis ona was even longer and sharp and silver with a big skull in da middle.


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey oh my goth were room-mates, yaaas!" Ryan shooted as thesy lookedat the plates on the doors to de berooms to find theirs. they enteredthe green.silver decorated bedroom in which their bags and all dastuff they brought with them was. Two big black ornamented casesstood on the end of the beds, one was Hermoine's, the other ons Ryan's.On top of Ryan's case was a cage with a Great Grey Owl [1] in it. Hisname was Styx.

On top ef Hermoines case was also a cage, but a far smoller one, wth arat sittung in it. His Name was Karl and his left ear was black, buteverything else was white.

"So,lets unpack our stuff before we have to go to the greet hall andwatch like every year how the toddlers get portioned o the houszs."Ryan said, swung her wand and her heer became dark grey with brightergrey ends and curled a little. "Special occasion", she smiled,now with black eyeliner, dark-slyherin green eyeshadow and dark graylipstikk in her face.

They begann unpacking their stuff and sorting it into the cupboardz andcapinets.

Ryan changed her clothing in a slytherin-green long dress (with a scalespattern on) with a slight schimmer and a deep v-neck, silver snakeearrings and long matte black nails.

Hermino also hanged her cloothing into a black knee-shprt dress with aswingong skirt and bones all ova it, also with a v-nack but not asdeep as ryans. Black matte pumps (18cm and plateauoo) to completethe look.

"C'mere Karl", she said and sat the little gyy on her shoulder.

"Styx ,go for flight, huh, Ryan said in the moment and went to the windowwith the cage. She opened it and Styx hopped out of it, stretched hiswings and flew away.

They went for zhe great hall where also all the otter (gettit??!) studentsheaddid. They passed the door and all over their head flew burningcandles, (so fuck Brandschutzmaßnahmen! [2]). They set down besides acouple of gothic boys and a gay couple that was soop cut kissing. Towards Hermin and Ryan sat Ebony,Drace and Vampirt.

"Oh my goth every year da sam shit, always dose stupit prepsz and littlekids I just want to go to my romm, relly." Erbony said gothicly androlled her eyes. She wore a black bandeau vokuhila-dress and violetfishnets and combat boots and wore red eyeshadow and red lipstick.Vampire next to her on sa left word black jeans and a black shirt. Hetook a ashort look to hermine, they were friends before she leftskull, but he also wasnt interested in her anymre now.

Draco leaned to vampire ans whispered somethin Hermina and ryan could notuderstand and vamire shook his head. Dracoo by da way wore a bloodyred shirt, a black blazer ad black jeans and also an earring (superstupid, thought ryan). He looked at Ryan and than at hermoine andthen back to vampire and enony. Ebonby looked to da front.

Dumbledoor( goddit) (← hah, gettit? Im so funnx if u seay somedng else stopflamingzz) stood n fornt of the audence and began talking stuff andthen Mrz Mcgonugul ccame with the magical hat and the kiddos weresorted in the houses. Whe finished, dumblidork talked about the newteacher willy vunko who began dis year with teaching and snape nowbeing teacher for dark-arts.

Eh, DEFENSE aganst the dark arts of course.

Of couurse...

At the end of ceremony all kinds of food apperad on da tables and allbegan eatin.

"The food is quite good, but id rather eat at our room, you have to tellme what you did over da hollydays," Ryan mumbled, eating chocolatecookis with choco-spiders on em.

"Yeah,its so loud here," Hermoine answered and they began to stack somefood on ther plates.

"Oh,do you already leave? Whot a pity," Ebony said sarcastically andlooked at them hatefully.

"Shut up, Barbie," Ryan said and sticked out her tongue.

"BARBIE?!" Enoby shriekked, Vampire and Draco also looked at them with openmouths.

"Wo the fuck do you think you are, lil witch?" Drake spit. "Dont youever dare again talk to my bae like dis again!"

""Yeah!" said Vampire.

"Awww,do your lil friends have to fight for you," Hermoine grinned. "Youstart and they have to do the dirty work for you?"

Ebobby gasped and all of the people around looked at the fighting groupamazed.

"Ohmy-" she began gasping

"Dont ya dare say "gofth" now you liddle bitch!" herminne grumbled.

"Shut up Hermoine, youre just here for like one day and-", Droco began.

"And I dont have tot take your shit kiddo," Hermeoine interrupted."Let's go Ryan."

They stood up and ebony did not know what to say, she just looked at themgoin away with lots of food on their plates.

Passing the door, Hermoine and Ryan began laughing mysteriously- and fullgave a high-five to each ther.

"What a bitch, whore, wanna-be.whatever!" Ebony screamed when she, drakiand Vampire left and went for a walk outside in the nightly mist. Shescreamed and shouted for quite a while, Vampire and Draco were silentand just listened to her bad rant. In the last times she justexploded like all five minutes and they were rally annoyed of hermoad de last weeks. The boys looked at each other quietly, wishingthey had some time for just themshelves ( _E/N:sexual innuendo? *wiggles eyebrows*_ ) without a screaming, crying ebony.

Whilst the little goth-group walked poutside, Hermoine and Ryan had changedin their pyjamas and sat on Ryans bed, eating all the stuff theybrought from the great hall with them. They had cookies (chocolate,vanilla, nut, nougat, bat-shaped ones, some with edible glitter on),all sort of pies – hearty meat pies (like calf pie, lentils pie,goulash pie, sheperds pie , pie with mushrooms, cheddar pies, potatopies) and sweet pies (ssuch as pumpkin pies, banana-chocolate pies,banoffee (banana and toffee) pie, Caramel-Apple Pie, raspberry pie,lime pie, lil vanilla-flavoured pies in mugs, nut pies etc), andmuffins and little cupcakes with all sort of decoration (e.g.vanilla-flavour with a white topping that looked lik a ghots,pumpkin-muffins, muffins with chocolate spiders on, some littlemuffins looking like day-of-the-dead-sugar skulls) etc etc etc pp.

 

You could hear silent eating noises and a shrieking voice in the backsideoutside in the gatresden; obwusly Enony.

Ryan chuckled and leaned back in her black onesie with little violet batson.

"Ya hera her scream!" she begann laughing. "Nobody was ever able tomake her explode like this in the past years."

Hermoine grinned silently, nomming a muffin with a little grey mouse made ofmarzipan on top.

Night sunk over the castlle of hogworts and and everyone went to sleep,even Hermoine and Ryan, still with lotsa eating-stuff lyin around onall tables, nighststands and their cases which still stoodeverywhere around in the room.

In another Room of the Slyherin tower, Vampire lyed awake in his bed,strarring at the ceiling of his rom and Drake lying in the bed nextto Vampires, staring out of the windows.

Both were unable to sleep, although eboby wasnt there to complain aboutthe world as she always did the last times. She was in a girls room,because the teachers did not allow a mixxed girl-boy room inHigwarts.

"YoVampire, you awake?" Drake asked into the darkness.

They hadnt talked or even looked at each other when they went upstairs intheir room, finally having some free space of their, beloved butannoying girlfriend.

"Yup," he heard Vampire say with a yawn.

Itwas silent, Drako didnt answer him

"Whadduo?";vampire asked, "Are you also worried about ebony"

"Notdirectlya", Droce mumbled and turned to Vampires bed. "I dontknow what ot is but shes so annoying the last time and I dunno if itsjust a phase or if shes now gonna bea constantly be like dis,"

"I also think shes annoying, just complaining and hating agsinstHermoine," Vampire said and shook his head. "Se has to get overthe fact that she isnt the inly hot gal at hogwarts anymore."

"You think Hermoine is hot!" Draco smirked.

"Of course, she turned out to be ooretty sexy, not such an odd, boringcreature with fluffy har as she used to be before she left."

Draco laughed silently depressed.

"Well ok," he said. "Yar right sheds gotta nice body but neverthelessEbiny is my only true love."

"mine too," Vampire said. "Just as you are." He turned his hadtowards Draco and saw his green eyes shining in the dark. (romantican erotci bi guys moment *-*)

"I love you too," Draco blushed, but Vampire couldnt see.

"Wanna come over here?" Vampire asked flirtingly. "Cuddle?"

Draco chuckled and got off his bed to lie down beisdes his friend.

They kissed passionately and pne thing went to aother....

***

"My butt hurts," was Draco's first thought at the next morning, they hadforgotten to close the curtains and the light of the misty mourningfell through the windus. Vampireclinged on him and had his arms wrapped thightly around him. Heclosed his eyes again and took a deep breath in.

Hethought of Hermione and hiw she had fought with Ebony the day befor. Herfierce look made him shook but also aroused. Damn,nobody would ever have the balls to talk to Epony Dark'ness DementiaRaven Way the way she had.

Heblew out the air.

Hotlil green haired demon, he thought.

Hetook a look at vampire, still sleepin.

Howwuld it go on ith the tree of them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - E/N:
> 
> [1] Great Grey Owl (lat. Strix nebulosa, documented as the worlds largest species of owl, by length. It can be found in the northern hemisphere, but can also be found in the eastern ans western hemispheres. This owl is also known by the names Phantom of the North, cinereous owl, spectral owl, Lapland Owl, spruce owl, bearded owl or sooty owl. / Media.
> 
> [2] eng.: fire precautions


	3. Chapter 2

De next da was the first day of the new scool yeah, the floors were filled with ridiculous small, confused little children who wer new atthes scool.

"Getta outta my wy1!!!!" screeched Ebony and they jumped on the side afraid.

"Babies," she hissed and ran down the hallway to hr frst class, alreadsy too late bcause she had been sleeping too long and could not decide witch(geddit )outfit to wear on the first dday.

After haf an hour of searching she decided herself to wear a short black jumpsuit with a deep neckline on da back and goffik patches all over it. Pink fishnets with pearl in form of bats and little orsnge pumpkins and her beluved black bikerboots made it perfcct. She whore her hair in a bun with two long bloody needles stuck in (to maybe stick it into the eye of dis bitch hermina.... who knew?)

She entered the class room.

"Miss Dementia Raven Way, you're too late," Mr Wonka said. "Minus ten points for Slytherin."

"Whoast?" Ebony lookd at him. "Who do you think you are? Better to say whoare you at all?"

"Your teacher," he said. "Sit down now."

"Asshole!" she hissed and went to her place in the last row. Beside her Draco and Harry and on the other side some Hufflepuff girl she didn't know.To Ebony she looked like a tital [E/N: typical?] nerd with her stupid glasses and stuff.

"Minus ten points for Slytherin because of this too," Mr Wonka said and turned to the blackboard writing down some stuff.

Ebony looked at him shooketh, none of her teachers ever dared to give her astonishment for being late, bettah to say they didn't because they al hopped to sleep with her because she was so sexah.

"Nobody ever argued with me because of being late," she said aggressively.

"Miss Raven Way, I don't care why or if your other teachers care if you're late or even check your attendance. But I do and every student has to be here on time, do you understand?"

He turned around and looked at her and she knew he was sirius.

"Yes," she mumbled annoyed and sunk in her chair.

"Good, this applies to all of you", he said to the others. "Now let's begin... Potions and Magic Past(r)ies. It's an art to be able to bake and brew perfect magical foods and, on the other hand, very difficult. It requests concentration, practice and interest. To hook your attention from the very beginning we will begin with something you all may now – Bubbleblubbs." _[E/N: For Pete's sake, Author, what's wrong with you?]_

The class laughed.

"Yeah, you may know this from the Weasley's shop or Woods Sooper Dooper Shop ( _A/N: courtesy of Coldmirror_ )," Mr Wonka explained. "You know it's a some sort of funny, pink, marshmallow flavoured, small cupcake –but now you will learn how to make them yourselves. The basic recipeis also used for some other magical bakery goods as well and so this is the perfect thing to start with."

"Ohmy, I love bubbleblubbs," Ryan grinned at hermoine. "But im so bad at beking even regular baking-thingz."

"I cannt even tell, its so long ago I even bekked anxthing," Hermoine said quietly.

"Soladies n gentlemen, open your recipe-books at page 69"

Ebubu chuckled, dis scull was so perv, in every possivle wasy. She thought about the time she, draci and vampirt cayme togetheas and all her teachers wantinh to fuck her and Lopiun and Snake takin Videos of her naked ans so in..

"Miss Raven Way!" Mr. Wonka said.

Ebonx looked up, the whole class looked at her, unbelievinghly and annoxed.

"Whaddup?"she asked angrily. What was the fuckinh problem with this fuckingteacher?!!"!

"Minus ten points for Slytherin," Mr Wonka just growled and turned to the cupboard again to write down the homework for next leson.

"Whats wrong?!" Enob looked questioningh at drako and harry.

"Hon,maybe you should listen and not staring in the air the whole class long," Drakp said with a comforting and depressed voice.

The Hufflepuff girl beside her chuckled and shook her head.

"Fuckin prep, shut up you bitvh!" Eboni hissed, but the Hufflepuff girl just shook her head silently and smirked at her knowingly.

"I think your time as the teachers-favourite are over," she said, not even looking AT THE ahockt goffik-grl next to her, taking her cape and her books, straightening out her glasses and leaving.

It was the and of the lesson.

All students left the room, also the gothic-trio. Ebons was so pissed,she didnt say a word for the rest of the day.

Hermoine and Ryan headed to their classes, they had all lessons together.

After Potions & Past(r)ies they went to Herbalism, after this there was History of Magic and after that one hour of old Runes and their Magic Meaning and an hour of Transformation.

"What a long long skull day," Ryan said, stretching after the transformation-lesson. Today they learned to transform magicily in to othr creastures like cats, wolfes and so on.

"Yup," Hermione thought.

They passed a group of prepz, it was Neville, the major jock in this schol, and his buddys Crab and Goyle.

"Hey girls, what are ya up to?" Neville said with a charming smile,every other girl at this school would have melted, seeing that glance in his grey eyes..

"Oh, fuck off!" Ryan hissed. "Arrogant asshole."

Neville looked surprised, he didn't expect such a harsh answer from a girl.

"Ladies, no need for such a reaction," he said gallantly. "Tomorrow is the great Quidditch match Slytherin vs Griffindorks, so will you two be there to cheer on me and the boys, so we gonna win," he smirked slyly at Ryan.

Ryan wanted to respond sarcasticly how arrogant he was for assuming they would cheer on him, this jock, and his camerades, also jocks, of the Quidditch team. Although they were Slytherins they were arrogant and ignorant to others. Athletics thinkin they were better then everyone else just because of being good in like one thing (which was quidditch) that most of the school chered them for.

But before Ryan could respond Neville by mentioning any of these thoughts, Hermoine, who had just looked at the three boys hateful,interrupted: "We'll see." She had recognized a certain look, a certain hesitation in Ryan's eyes, which she maybe even wasn't aware off herself.

"Alright, hope to see you there tomorrow," Neville said, still smirking, taking a last short look at Ryan before moving on.

Hermoine wondered if Neville also had recognized this hesitation of Ryan, althpough he didnt knew her so well.

"Pfffff," hissed Ryan, who obviously was enranged because she just thought of the quidick boys as pretentious, self-centered idiotss. "Who does he think he is?"

Hermine chuckled.

"I think he doesnt get why you're angry at him," she said. "Althopugh theyre arrogant, we maybe should ssee the match tommorrow against Griffindork (< geddit??!)"

"Yeah maybe..," said Ryan thinkingly.

They headed to the great hall to eat diner.

During the whole dinner time, Neville was sunk in his thoughts.

Ryan was pretty, he never thought about her ever before or even really recognized her at all. She was the first girl, or at all person, who showed some sort of antipazjy for him and the quidditch-squad – but why? What was her point?

Hermoine and Ryan went to their dorm.

The sun set at the time they walked thtrough the corridor and went up the stairs. Through the big victorian windows which framed the spiral staircase at one side they could see the big garden behind the Hogwarts castle.

When they were in their room, Ryan changed in her Conquer-Divide-Bandshirt, which was wayy too big, because it was oversied-fit, and a black shorts for pyjamas.

Hermoine changed into a black jogging-pants and a bleached old, a little torn grey band shirt, You cpuldnt read the logo or see the motif anymore,but it was an old shirt from Arch Enemy, originally showing the words never foreget, never forgive in black on the front.

Hermoine sat on the window seat, whictch was very wide so you could sit comfortable on it. She opened the windu and leaned black on the wall,a black fluffy pillow between her and the cold stone wall. She lither cigrette, looking outside the window, tracking the still fading sunlight.

Ryan began tidying a little bit and hung clothes into her wardrobe. Becuse it was a little cold already she pot on black knee-socks, which made her look cute but also very gothic.

She hung different dresses in her wardrobe, a black one with a mermaid tail printed on it, beginning on the hips, but it was no normal booring mermaid tail, yt was designed like fishbones and looked very cool on her because of her long legs and perfect bod-. Next to this she hung her green slytherin dress. She also hung uo a short black dress with a corsage and with skulls and bones all over it, a black dress with an anatomicall heart on the chest and diverse other black,grey, red and dark bluu dresses with lace, prints and cutouts and stuff, Underneath all those dresses stood a black pair of high heels,some dark snikers (one violet pair with universe-pattern on it, agift from her little sister), diverse boots and a pair of sandals. She looked at the other part of her wardrobe, there were lying her jeans, shirts, tops and all.

Beneath the wardrobe stood Ryans dressing table, with an oval mirror framed with floral embellishments. The whole furniture was painted all black and was completely overloaded with Ryans make-up stuff, which was like over 20 differently shaded and coloured lipsticks (from dark red to dark violet to brown to black and white) and more stuff. Hermione didn't even know what it was all good for..

On the door of their room hung both their backpacks and bags.

Hermoine's side of the room was a lot more minimalistic, well better to say it was just her wardrobe (there was not even as much clothing in it asin Ryan's wardrobe , there were diverse black and dark grey jeans,hoodies, jackets, t-shirts..), a mirror and two big shelves full of books and little things she collected (small figurines of phoenixes,wolves and so on, stones and crystals) Her shoes also did not stand inside her wardrobe, they were placed in a small extre-shelf between the window she sat on now and the first book-shelf. In those shelves were to find old magic books, novels, old anatomy and herbalism books, mostly because of the awesome detailed illustrations which could be fiut inside these. She had been thinkink of doing an arts class for drawing next trimestr so she could draw herbs and so for her own grimoire _[1]_. It was an old tradition for young witches to crete ther own grimoire and filling it with their experiences in magic. Although nowadayys unusual to still make such a book she was really interested in this and wanted to try.

Night sunk over the castle of Hogawarts and after making nasty remarks about ebony and the booyz, some time of thinking and finally deciding to go watch the quidditch match tomottor after school, Hermoine and Ryan went to bed.

They were not the onlly onez who went to bedt really late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] A **grimoire** is a textbook of magic,typically including instructions on how to create magical objects like talismans and amulets, how to perform magical spells, charms and divination, and how to summon or invoke supernatural entities such as angels, spirits and demons. Source: Wikipedia]


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a new danger threatens the students of Hogwarts ....

It was early the next möurning when Hermine sat on her bed and drew small pictures in her grimoire thinkingly. The tip of the pen gave night-black ink onto the paper while she thought about Ryan yesterday.

As describes she hhad notised a certen reacshion to Neville yesterday when they met.

If Ryan was interested in him? Or did Hermoine maybe just made this Hestitaion up in her mind and it weads really nuthin''?

Herminn couldnt remember Ryan beinn interested in any guy at dis schol evr...

She drew some floral patterns in the back of her book, whilst the sun crawled over thehorizon.

Herminee stood up of de bad, she had a course startung early whitch Ryan did not attend.

She made her haair in a bun and slipped in an oversized black shirt with a white crescendmoon on da front, black ripped shorts, black knee socks and blacklaquer plateau boots. She put on dark violet lipstick, nearly balckbut glancing in the light with a ceratain shimmer of violet. Blackeyeliner and violet nails and long black earrings in form of acrescend moon too completed her look. She took her black leatherbasckpack from the door and hushed outside, hopping not to wake upher roommaze.

She went down the hallway which was filledn with gloomy light now in the morning.

She went to the room for the _sigils_ -class.

In front of it, waiting for Professor McGonagal stood diverse other students, among othersthere stood Ron- eh, Dioblo.

She turned too the side and leaned against a wall, he seemed not to notice her.

She remembered the time they were close friends before he god influnced by all dispreppy-wannabae-gothick-stuff ebbubbu and her friends poisened thisschol with. Even Dumbledore, this ol fool, tried to be cool and fitin this gothic-stuff-thing, she thought, shacking her head.

Ebonty, she thought and squinted her eyes hatefully, dis little bitch, talking behind herback as soon as she had left for her exchange trimesters. They hadbeen close friends, by that time Hermine went by the Name B#loodyMary in Ebonys circle of friends.

But as soon as she had left Ebonty chatted about her in the whole school what a whore sheallegedly was and that Ebony never thought she was even goff enoughto be her friend. She also told some people that Hermine tried tosteal her boyfriend dRAKKE away and Ebony fought her and that thishad been the cause for her leavung.

So many lies.

And Ryan had told Hermina every single bit about it.

And it was absolutely clear that Vampire and Draco had no idea about Ebony being such alying, condescending, egocentric piece of shit. Maybe they just didnot want to see her real self because thhey were in love. Maybe theyhoped their love could chage her into a betta persona.

But love couldnt turn people around.

Love couldnt save people

And love couldnt hold people together.

Thats what she thought, her view slowly wandering to Ron, who was by now talking too Drago who had just arived.

Before she could turn awayagain, Draco looked her in the eye.

"Crap," she thought, arming herself, because she thought he wpuld say something stupid andattacking her for yesterday when she and Ryan fought with ebonyy.

But he didnt..

He just turned to Ron again and didnt bother her at all.

Before she could think even more about this strange non-Draco-like behaviour, ProfessorMcGogogal came down de hallway and they alllll went inside the rom.

Hermine sat down beside a Ravenclaw gurl with short black hair and sharp winged eyeliner.

Ron and Dracko were sitting two rows behind them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I welcome you to our first lesson about Sigils, their meaning, theirhistoire, how to use them. At the end of this course you all shouldbe able to create sigils for yourself, but first, some basics."

She turned to the blackboard and wrote down: "A sigil is a sign or image having magical power and often being used for rituals", it is asymbolic representation of the magician's desired outcome"

„Whot does this mean?", Hermina could hear ron whisper-shouted, heraby meaning he just asked in adead-silent room.

„This, Mr. Weasley, means that during the creation of a sigil you must focus on what you want to achievewith it. For example when you draw a sigil forprotection, you must concentrate and focus on what you want toprotect and maybe from whom."

„Thanks, Ma'am.", Ron said, slightly emberrassed because he did not mean to ask it out soloud. Hermine could even see from her seat that he became a littlered on the cheecks.

She supprised a giggling, it seemed he had barelyy changed on the inside.

The time after that flew past, till the end of the lesson.

It now was 12 o clok whochmeant: FOOD!

"Heyo," Hermine said when she poked Ryan, who wuz waitin for her in the great hall. Todayshe wore a black top with a deep v-neck which exposed the harness-braunderneath sexily, and a black skirt and black boots and black cuffson her arms. Her long black haer fell over her back in smmoth waves.

"Hofw waff youf couf??"Ryan asked with food in her mouth.

"Interesting, and guess who attendz it 2?" Hermin sat down on the other sit of de table sothey facced each otter.

"Eboffby?"sha asked chweing some caramelized carrots.

"No, Crako and Ron.".Hermine answred. "As if Ebiny would get up this early.."

In this exact Moment the door flew open and there was.... not Ebony but Professor Sproot.

"Professer>Dumbledork!!11#", she screamed and ran to the front.

"Whot?" Dumbledoor looked up as if he had been sleeping and was now awake. "Whoatswrong??"

"Some of the students did experiments with the vegetables and now... and NOW...!" shescreamed and nearly suffocatet.

"NOW WHAT?!" yielded McGoonagul.

"One of the leeks MUTATED!" [ _E/N: spoiler: Leek on the killing spree!!!11!!_ ]

"Wh...?? HOW!?"

"I'm not sure, they brew some sort of potion and gave it to the plant and that leek grew veryfast and was really big and then it ran away!"

"IT RAN AWAY??" Mcgonogol shooted. "WTF?!?! "

"I knew someone had stolen things from my stock," Snape said and stood up heroically."Who are the students who fucked shit up?" [ _E/N: heroically...like in: he rested one foot on a stone, arm raised high above the head,sword in that hand, streaming hair in the wind, screaming"Victory!"??_ ]

"It was Ebony Ravenwayx and Vampire Potter!" MRS Sprout screamed, still nearly suffocating.

Hermoine and Ryan looked at each other blankly, a piece of bread fell down of Ryans fork.

"You happy you came back?" Ryan asked, still starring a little blankly at her friend.

 

"Not sure yet,"Herione answered and they both looked at the front again, it wasdead-silent, everybody seemed frozen and not sure what to do.


	5. Chapter 4

Because of the escaped mutant leek there now was a case of emergency and there were newsafetyy masures taken.#

So from now on you were nut allued to go anywhere alon, you must be at least two peoples.

In the freetime it was only allowed to go to the house-common room, but not allowed to gooutside and sitt in the yard or hang around in the hallways.

There were made new passwords for the common-rooms of the houses (although it was pretty unlikely the leek could talk or something). [ _E/N: yeah, sure...._ ]

He teachers decided to patroll at night to catch the leek.

***

Hermine and Ryan sat in their room after class and laughed their asses off.

„Its a fucking leek!! A murderous leek!" Hermina laughed.

„What the hell did theeydo to this poor vegetable!" Ryan chuckled.

„Maybe it had to watchem have sex and it flew because it was so awkward!, Hermoine hissedand Ryan almost fell off the bed laughing.

***

„What did you put inthis potion?" asked Snape effervescing and hit his hands on thetable, his black cape flaunting over his shoulders [ _E/N: you mean, heroically?_ ],looking at Ebony and Vampirf. „We need to know you fools!"

„We dont remember!",Vampire said rebelious and stacked his armsd. He wore a dark-greyMCR_shirt which was ripped and black jeans with a red pattern on it.

„YUP.", Ebony pouted.

„You two imbeciles!"Snape screamed. „Why did you even do any experiments with stuff youdont know anything about?!"

They reminded silent.

Snape wanted to hit Vampire, butDumblrdor intervened.

„Severus, it doesn'tpay!" he said. Today he was wearing a black shirt with whitesplatters all ver it because he thought that was a thing the youngkidz would think was cool. [A/N: None of the studentsor his collegues thought it was cool. He's the goddamn headmaster forF*cks sake!]

Ebonny looked at himhatful.

„Try to remember thestuff you poured in it, kiddos, we need to know to maybe find out howwe can defeat the evil vegetable. And what did exactly happen? Maybewe can find out what is the plan of the leek."

„Dont call us kiddos, u wanker!" she hissed and drew her hair over her shoulder. She worea black corset with pink bats on it, a short black skirt, pinkfishnets and black combo boots. The black cuffs on her arms had redlace on both ends and in her hair she had severus [ _E/N: you didn't do that...._ ] pins withskulls and bats on them. Her black eyeloiner wuz smugded, as well asher blood red lipstick.

„Ebony," Vampires aid so quietly that she didnt even hear him. He shook his head, hedidnt even knew what had happened, Ebony brew this potion on her own,he didnt knew the ingredents or what she had done at all. Thismorning she just said she wanted to show him sumthin and they went tothe Glasshouse outside.

„It was an accident,Professzr."; Vampirt said. „Im not sure whot was inside thisbrew, but the effect was nit the intended one."

„What wuz it 4?",Dumbsedork asked.

„I wanted to have themosht bootiful flower of all class, i wanted it to be grwoing fastand be black like my goffik sol.", Enoby said. [ _E/N: ewww...._ ]

Snape growled somethingunintelligible, but it sounded an awful lot like „you stupid little fuck", and Dumbledore nodded as if he could understand her [ _A/N: although he hadno idea of potions or plants or students or anything else involved inthis case_ ].

„So what are we gonna do know?" McGoggle asked.

„Do you still have something from this potion?" Snape asked-,

„Sure, I wanted to save a little so I could grow more night-black plants.", Ebony answeredas if this had been the most stupid quession in de univers. [ _E/N:more like: stupidest answer...._ ]

„Alright then," Snape said, „So we need to analyse the final product to find out what wasinside."

 

They headed to the Glasshouse when the sun faded into night and strange noises came outof the forbidden forest.s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter than usual...


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we came to Chapter 5 at the end of the year, thanks to all who read our _literary masterpiece_ to this point...♥  
>  We wish you a Happy New Year 2018 and hope you come back next year to visit us here again to see how the story's going on ;)

The days passed.

All students, regardless of age or house, scurried across de floors,afraid of the murderouuus creature.

Severul students had been brutallie killed by the leek, at knight, in the shaduws.

At each step which was taken by the studentds, there was a certain hesitation, listening closely if there ere any suspicius noises.

The dripping f blood was such a nose.

Drip Drop, down the steps of old wooden staircase.

„Oh god, not again!" screemed Ryan, as she and Hermine wanted to go upstairs to their classes. „That's enough!" she scriecked. „Iwill no longer let my little sister walk arounf anywere without me!"

„Alright,she also can sty in ur room," Hermine said and turned araound toget a teacher. Today she wore a dark grey top with bondage-like ornaments on the front, long black jeans which were rippd and bloodred boots. [ _E/N: looks like school uniforms are still overestimated in Hogwarts_ ]

„I now she has no classes yet, i go gonna gether," Ryan turned around and stormed down the stairs to the Hufflepuff-tower. She wore a black oversized shirt which said „ont talk to me" in white letters on the front, black shorts that disappeared under her long shirt and black overknee-boots. On her hand she had a bracelet with rings on,it looked like skeleton-bones.

She went past the Quidditch team, which came in from practicing, Neville talking to the others. He looked up as Ryan nearly flew down the stairs, he had heard her screaming.

He didnt even know she has a sisiter, at all he didnt knew much about the pther students, he was always very well focused on his own studying. [ _E/N: STUDYING? Author, I thought we talked about the typical-badboy-cliché-jock? A/N: welp..._ ]

Not that you get me wrogn, he had friends, but they seemed not be soclose as Hermine and Ryan to him, he thought.

***

„Hey Drago," vampire said calmly. „maybe we should talk to Ebony, her behavoir has brought all of us in big danger."

„I tried talkin to he, ya know?" Draco said and sat down on his bed, grapping his pusheen-plush-cat. He wore a black ripped shirt and agrey jeans, his black eyeliner was smeard and formed a dark shadow under his eyes. [E/N: *cough*Panda*cough*] „I think she didnt understand what I wannet to tell'er. I dunno, I got de impresion dad I dunno her anymore, she has changed so musch...." 

„Yeah,I gotta same impresiion too...," Har- Vampre said thinkingly. He put on a red shirt, he also wore black jeans and dark grey sneaker.„Maybe the relationship beween us developd and we are just not meant for each other ya no?"

"Yeah, mybe.... maybe we should just have sorta "pause", I mean that we pause our three-relationship?"

"I think that ould be a goof ideea, I mean we all could think about us and how we wannt it to go on...", Vampire thought and looket outta da windu. "I hope she undastand, bshe sh++has so many proböems at de moment..."

"How do we want to tell her?", Draco asked helessly,

„You dont need to!" the door swung open and Ebony looked at them depressively, „I hate you, how can yoiu think about leaving me?ME?" She shooted and ran away, tears of blood streaming outta her eys.

„Ebfony! WAIT!" Vampire shooted and followeed her.

She ran into her room and shut the door.

„Ebiny, please, let us explin!" Draco said, knpcking at the sdoor.

They heard her crying.

„Im gonna kill muself you funking bastards!" she screemed and theycould hear her search a razor or knife or somethin.

„No,Ebony, NO!" Vampire shoulder.

„You want to leave me alone!" she screached and found ot whe hda been lookin 4. „You dont love me anymore.

„Wait, no, thats not the point!" Drace said, knoe'wing it was senseless.„We also tought it might be good 4 u because of all dis stuf fhappenin at de m...mo...moment!"

Enonu just cried and slit her wrists.

„BOMBANU!"yielded vamoire and the door crashed open.

Ebontx yscreamed in pain, depression and fear.

„Stop dos", he said. „Accio razor!"

The small razor blade flew out of ebonys hand through the room into vamires hand, cutting himself. „Fuck!" he screamed.

Drace couldnt help but smirking at this stupid scenario, ebony doing siómething stupid and bringing every1 else in trouble 2.

„Serves you r8!" she screamed, still bleeding and crying.

„No, it doesnt!" Vampire screamed angrily, Drago had never seen him dis angry eva be4. „I got in trouble bevause of U! All of the students are now in trouble because of U! Because u dont think, you diont think ov any1 else than yourself!"

She looked at him deeply hurt.

„Suicide is no option, we talked about dis 1million times! Dont belittle deathan depression! Goddamit, we were there for u but I think now its timeto MOVE ON! AWY FROM U!"

„Vampire!" she screamed, blod pouring outta her eyes. The red liquid dropped from her chin on her pink corset and short leather shorts.

„Hexy, Vampire..," Drako said, he wanted to calm him down, his outrage would do nothing better and he knew that later vampire would besueper sorry.

„Oh fuck Vampire," he screamed." Call me Harry like a normal person!" [ _E/N: took you long enough, one whole fanfic book and almost five complete chapters..._ ]

„?" Draco looked at him surprised.

„Are u a prep now?!" Etony gasped.

„All this prep-emo-gothic-wathever fuck I dont care, I am ME, not what youor anyone else defines me ti be," he growled, and took out his bloody red contact lenses and put on his glasses.

He took a last look at Ebuny, still sitting on the floor, not knowing what was going on, and went awsy.

„What did just happn?!" she asked arrogantly and got up. „So he a prep now, huh?"

Draco didnt even listen to her, he just stared yat the floor where vamp-harry had left. He remained silent asnd went awy 2.

„Hey, draco? Aswer me?! WTF!=", he heard her scream, but didnt stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **E/N: DRAMA AHEAD!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E/N: Very short chapter ahead.

Draco wandererd throught the floors, alone, still with his plushie in his arm.

He was confused.

What did just happen?

What happened to Vampire/ Harry?

Where did he go?

What was he going to do now?

Draco didn't no whot to think at all.

He mechanically walked on, til he was standing in the floor to the hufflepuff-tower.

Hermione stood there in front of the door, waiting for Ryan and Dawn, whilst chatting with the black-haired Ravenclaw girl from her _Sigils_ -class,Jinx.

Jinx wore a punky black shorts with ripped parts and spiky rivets and a grey ripped shirt which matched her punk-style. Her black boots were matte and at the end of the shoelaces were small silver bats.

Hermoine wore black shorts and a simple black shirt and a necklace with an ouija-board planchette. [ _E/N: changing clothes in less than an hour without apparent reason_ ]. Her short mint-green hair was curled and her black boots had a spiderweb-pattern on it.

Draco didnt think as he walked towards them.

Heroine saw him and looked as he came closer.

„Whats wrong?" she asked, as he stopped and looked at her.

Without warning Draco leaned forward and kissed her.

„MALFOY!" she screamed and slapped him.

***

Ron looked at hiimself in the mirror and removed his thick black eyeliner. He didnt want to be friends with the gothic-clique anymore,it had been a phase and a really dumb one too.

The arriving of Hermone reminded him what t had really meant to have friends, reL FRIENDS and to be oneself.

He put on a plain white shirt and dark grey jeans.

Again he looked in the mirror, yeah he looked more like his old self now....

He wanted to say sorry to hermoine, he had believed what ebony had said about her and had been really angry. He couldnt magine hermoine would have done this, and in the end it was not true too.

He looked at the maurauders map, which he had gotten from vampire a few days bef4.

Hermine was in front of the Hufflepuff tower, so he decided to go there.

In the exact moment as he turned around the corner to hufflepuff-entrance to talk to hermina, he could see Drace kissing her.

This moment took like forever.

He saw how Draco hold on to her and pressed his pale lips onto hers.

He froze.

He couldn't believe his eyes and turned around on his heel and left.

He did not hear her scream at draco.

He did not see her slapping him.

He thought he had lost her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E/N:
> 
> Drama much? I'm done with my cup o'drama for today, how was your day so far?


	8. Chapter 7

After a long discussion Ryan could convince her sister Dawn and her room-matte Izora to stay with them in their room in the slytherin tower.

They sat on the common room, where Ryan hissed at all the idiots who stared at the girls because they were hufflepuff.

Ryan was tense and short-tempered because the situation stressed her out.The girls were chill and just ignored the stupid comments from the slytherin-peepz.

Izora leaned back on the dark-green velvet-couch, and sighed; she wore aband-shirt from _Once Human,_ red shorts, blacj fishnets and black laquer boots-.. She made a bun with her blonde hair with blue tips and then played a game on her mobile-phone.

Dawn sat there reading _The Mortal Instruments._ She wore a black dress with a turtleneck and black overknee-boots. Hershort cut black hair shimmered in the dimmed light of the common roomas well as her long moon-earrings. She put on her glasses and yawned.

They waited for Hermine and Jinx who wanted to spy on the teachers who had a discussion in Dumbleborks room about how to deal with the leek, which was still at large.

„We need to get into the forbidden forest and find out if there are more leeks or other mutatetd plants out there!" Mc Google said.

„Yes, me and other Professors should go and search for the beast at night", Snape said.

Dumblebore nodded thinkingly.

Hermine and Jinx looked inside the room from outsie'de the window, they hided behind some bushes and used a spell to be able to hear what was said on the inside.

„Professor Dumblefork, what should we do? Who should we let go into the forest? It's a very dangerous task!"

But Dumbledore didn't answer, he couldn't because a student ran in and yelled: „Vampire Potter has was attacked by de leek!"

Hermoine and Jinx gasped, the teachers all ran out to the infirmary.

The girls followed and looked tough the wndow inside the infantry.

Vampire layed in a bed, smeared with blood and a big wound in the face and on the chest.

He fainted.

He had been walking down the floors, not knowing where to go, because he hadbeen so angry about **Ebounty** [ _E/N:intended?_ ]and could not bear to be with anyone. His rage brought him deep in the castle of Hogwarts. He hadnt realized it was getting dark outside and becoming late, until he found himself in a cold, dark floor, allsalone and two blood red glowing eyes staring at him out of the shadows.

***

The news that a student got attacked but survived circulated and everybody knew a bout it very qucik.

„We must do something, when the teachers don't do something we have to,"said Hermine. „It cant gog on like this."

„Ebony should go she is the cause for all this," Izora said, sitting on Ryans bed.

„All in all, yes, but she is so dumb and stupid, she would even make it worse," Dawn answered.

„Maybe the leek just wants to kill her and searches for her and when webring Eboby to the leek he will nit kill other students anyore."the blonde said smirking.

The girls laughted, a s-laughter in these dark times where every hope seemed senseless.

Hermine changed into her overzized JINJER-band shirt an long black leggins for sleeping, Ryan and her sister pit on black leggins and Humavoid-Shirts (different ones though, they had them from the consert they had been see in togetha). Izora changed into a grey shorts and a In This Moment-shirt.

Bandshirtswere pretty nice for py's, ya c?

„Let's go to slep," Hermoineá said. „Lets talk about it tomorrow."

„Isnt the Quidditch match tomorrow?" Dawn asked thinkingly.

„Ohyeah," Ryan said. „I had totally forgoten bout it."

The Quidditch match had been postponed because of all the confusion because off the leak.

„Yeah Slytherin!" Izora shouted depressingly happily.

The dark knight went down on the castle, the girls were sleeping, but one of our other known beings was lying awake. [ _E/N: *speechless and frustrated*_ ]

***

Drace stared into the darkness, feelin completely numb.

Wadda happened today?

He didnt even quite remember what he had done – he kissed hermin, yes, ut he didnt remember deciding to do so. All he had been doing or thinking was like sinkinkg into dust he couldnt quite penetrate the fog.

He heard about what happenedd to Vampire, but he couldnt bring himself to go to the infimrary to see how he was doing.

Vamire had been so different in the afternoon.

 

Drace didnt recognize _his_ Vampire in the man who had been yellin at Evony.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see, we wish you all a late Happy New Year and now you don't get just Chapter 8 but also Chapter 9 ;P  
> Enjoyyy! 

The next day rose in the first glance of autumn.

It was cool outside as the girls headed out to the Quidditvh-field. Hermine and Ryan wore their Slytherin-Accesoires; Hermine wore black jeans with a glossy print snake pattern and a Shirt with a big S on the front which was twined around by a snake, a long black knitted jacket and her black coat and a green scarf; Ryan wore a simple ripped grey jeans and a Slytherin-hoodie with the houses emblem on the front, a vest over it , a plain black fluffy beanie and black plateau boots.

Dawn and Izora wore normal clothing – Dawn a skater-dress with a universe-print, black leggins and black laquer combat boots, a violet long coat and fluffy ear-warmers; Izora wore a red shirt with „I hate people (and pants)" in white letters on the front, ripped denim blue jeans, red boots, a black beanie and a black coat, as well as her yellow-black-striped hufflepuff scarf (although hufflepuff didnt play today, but it was just so waaarm!111).

They headed to the grandstand and searched for a god pplayc to watch th match.

„So,lets see if Neville will be as sure 4 success as last week," Ryan said, lowkey condescending. „I mean we always lose againstGriffindoor."

„Dat true," Izora said, leaning forward over the railing.

The trombones began playing and the Gryffindor-team flew in, accompanied by the loud cheers of the Griffondorks. Then the Slytherins flew in and the Slytherins cheered,

„Hello students, fans, friends, and colleagues!"Dumblebore shpouted. „In these dark times we still want to have some fun! So We want to see a fair match – so let the better team be the winner!"

„Wellc," Hermoine said, the game started.

After just a few minutes the Griffindumps team was in the lead with 6:4.

Then, suddenly, there was a strange noise in the ear and then, the mutated leek broke through the grandstand of the teachers!

And then more leaks broke through the other grandstands and ran on the field. The grandstand of our Slytherin girls was so broken, it fell over!

Everybody screamed and ran away and tried to escape the grandstand-tower whitch was falling together.

Also Hermine and Ryan ran away, by this they lost Dawn and Izora!

„No,my sister"!, yelled Ryan and tried to go back to find her, but it wuz impozzible to walk through the panicking crowd.

***

It wuz a weird situstation for the Quidditch-players because they culdnot help and didnt know whot to do.

Neville and some others begann attacking the leeks before they could hurt the piknicking students who were running away and try to fleed.

So some of the leeks go up in flames or explode with scrieching,horrible noises.

Some of them tried to flee and run back to the forbidden forest, where the camel from.

Crap, Goyle and Neville wanted to cheat after them, when Neville saw a Hufflepuff girl getting attacked by a leek.

He flew to her to help, she tripped over and the leek came closer and closer and she coul not stand up because she sprained her ancle.

„Ignitium!"Novell shouted and the leek catched fire and screames, but still continued following the girl. Neville jumped heroically from his broomstick and kicked the leek away be4 it could reach her. She fell on the ground and looked up-

„You okay?" he asked and the girl nodded, shacking and nearly crying.

„Its okay, everythings alright.

He stood up and looked over the field, the leeks were gone.

He reached out his hand to help her up.

„Dawn!"he heard a voice shouting and Ryan came from behind and flung her arms around the girl. „You okay? Ys? Are you hurt? What happened?You were suddenly gone, I couldnt find u!"

„Its ok," dawn said in a quiet vouce. „He helped." She pointed at Nevolle.

Ryan turned around and flung her arms around him.

„Thanks you helped my sis!" she said and kissed him on the cheek (leaving behind a black lip-print on the cheek). She then turned to her sister agsin.

„Lets search fr Izora and go back home!" Ryan said

Dawn nodded and they left-

Neville watched their retreating backs, a fluttering feeling in his heart,whitch left him confused. With one hand still on his cheek he whispered to noone in particular, "What the heck?"

***

Draco could hear the noises from the quidditch-field, as he sat in the infirmary to visit vampire. He was as white as sthe sheets, and he couldn't look away from the big bloody wound on his cheek, the one on his chest was covered with bandages. He merely breathed, Draco took his hand, as he heard the screaming of the students from afar. He stood up and locked outta windu.

He cpuld see one of the grandstands fall and some fleeing leeks which ran into the forbidden fprest. Draco gasped.

Afew minutes later the furst injured students came 2 the infirmary and he left, he couldnt stand too many people at the moment. He maneuvered through the crowd of talkin students which filled the floors and the Sytherin common room.

When he arrived n his room he felt reieved for he wuz alone, nevertheless the room felt empty without his beloved boyfriend.


	10. Chapter 9

„Gt outta my wy!!"Enobyshooted at some of the kids who ran ofer the floirs. She had beenlurkin at the door of the infirmary were Draco sat woth Vampire.

She was so angry at him and wanted to know whot had happened-

Hewas such such an asshole, both off tham!

W'Leavingher, just why??

She was so angry and exectly knew who wuz to blame- B'loody Mary!

After this bitch had arrived everything at this scool had turned strangeand unusual – Vampire acted strange, as well as Draco!

„Diablo!?"Ebony said, as he crossed her way. She even barely regocnized himbecauze he wuz wearin weird clothins. He had put on a blackVoldemint-Shirt (red letters), grey jeans and black sneakers. „ Ihavent seen ya 4 days! And what the hell are you wearing? Are you afucking prep now just like vampire? What is wrong with u boyz at themoment??"

Helooked at her, slightly konfused because ha hed been lost in histhoughts, than he asked:

„Whycant you just accept people withput judging them for clothing?"

„What the fucking bloody hell is wrung with y'all?! What did appen 2 all mycool goff friends? Why are y'all acting weird?!"

„Ist not acting weird to realize all this fake gothic-stuff is stupis.",he said and left.

„Youmothafucker! Whats wrong?", she screamed but he didnt listen to hr.

All he could think about was Hermine and Draco kissing, which filled himwith a dark numb feeling.

„You seem even more depressed than ever! So why are you nit goffikanymore?", Eboy shouted behind him. „Do you want 2 tell me thatyou gothic-image was just fake?"

„Yes it was, and being depressed is not „Gothic" or „cool" orsomething anybody wants to achieve.", Diablo/Ron said.

Whywas every1 leavin her know? Ebonu couldnt undastand. Why wasnt shethe admired one anymore?

Ron left Ebony alone with herself and her thoughtss.

Hewent to classes, as the normal school-programm continued as if nothinhappened. He entered the classroom for _history of magic_. He noticed that it was still pretty early, just a small group of girlsast in the room chatting.

And there, alone sat... Hermine.

He hesitated... should he go and sit nesxt to her? Where was her friend?Would Ryan come to class or was she skipping it today?s

Hermione looked up and saw him, he saw a small smile flit across her lipsbefore sh turned away again.

With unflinching courage he sat next to her.

„Hey."

„Hi.",she replied, not looking at him.

„We havent been talkin 2 each otha since u were back..."

„Yeah.",she said felling obviously uncomfortable. She didnt undastand why hewas now talking to her at alle. She noticed his slightky differentstyle of clothing, somethin had changed, he seemd different to hernow.

„Sorry,you must feel strange now talkin 2 me.", he said, instantly fellinguncomfortable to, and curdsing himself for his dumb idea. Of couseshe didnt want 2 talk to him, she kissed drco and they were nofriends anymore. He had been hanging around with the gothic-cliqueand Ebonu, of course she disliked him too.

She didnt replie, just took a short look at him, remaining silent.

She didnt know what to say, she couldnt imagine what he wanted fro hernow--

„Yeah its strange.", she said then.

„okay.",he said. „Maybe ... I... I just wanted to tell u that... im notwith the gothic-people anymore, when you left Ebontz'told everyonelies about you, well at the beginning I believed her although Icouldnt really imagine you doing all of the stuff she told us, butknow I now taht it was all just lies and...yeah..."

She looked at him, cpulndt believr what he just told her and why? Why washa talkin to her at all? Why now?

He wanted to continue, but just in thus moment Professur Mcgoogle rushedinto the classroom.

„Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, please follow me and hurry," she said.

They looked at each otha surprized and folloe'wed her silently toBumbleborks bureau.

There were waiting Professor Snape, Dumblegork, Ebonu, Draco, Neville,Ryan, Crab and Goyle and some other students they didnt know.

„Whats this?", hermine asked Ryan, she could see that Ryan was super-pissed and angry.#

„You are the ones we decided to go to the forbidden forest to search forthe leek- or the leeks- or what else.", Fumblrdoor said.

„Why?!",Ron and Hermine, Ryan and Neville said at the same time.

„MrMalfoy and Mr Weasley are friends with Miss Raven Way and so shouldhelp their friend.", explained Dumblefort. Hermine could feel Ronfroze beside her. „Mr Longbottom is the leader of theSlytherin-Quidditch team and therefore very skilled, Miss Granger,you're one of the most intelligent and skilled witches at this schooland Miss Lightwood (A/N: _Ryan_ ) you as well. The otherunimportant secondary characters without names standing right thereare here to support." He pointed at the gruop of students theydidnt know.

„What have we to do with this bithces problems? You want to put us all indanger just because of _her_?!", Hermine asked hatfully.

„Thats not the point.", Snape answered from the shadows. „It is the factthat you are very skilled and we need you to solve the problem. Andsecondly this strengthens the sense of community in theSlytherin-house."

They all looked at each other, angry, and not convinced at all.

The teachers told them to go in groußs of at least 3 persons and groupedthem as they thought it would work best – so: Ryan, Neville and aboy who they were told was also a member of the SlytherinQuidditch-team; Hermine, Ron and Draco as group two, Ebony and Crapand Goyle; and also the unknown others were grouoed in grops of 3.

„Alright then, it is merely dawn, we should go.", Snapp said, just as thedoor flung open – it was Vampire!

„Wait,I want 2 help 2!", he said, gasping, as he had been running downthe hallway and still having pain from his injuries.

„Areyou stupid?!!! Mcgonogull said. „You should stay at the infirmary,boy!"

„No,it is also my fault, I didnt stop her to do her strange experiment, Iwann help<.!"

„Alrighty",Dumblekork said shrugging.

„What?No, we cant put him in this danger, he still injured," McFooglesaid.

„He sais he wants 2 help, so he go gonna do help§, Dumbledoor saiys. „Nodiscussion, I#m the headmaster."

McGonogalshook her head, but didnt respond.

„So you go with Ron, Hermine and Draco, as you and Draco are a coupleright.", Dumbledor said.

Vampire and Draco both wanted to say somthing but he interruptes them bywaving his hand.

 

„Soits decided.", he said. „Now we go!"


	11. Chapter 10

They headed to the forbidden forest, the sun slowly sinkin to the horizon.

They walked over the dewy meadow.

Ryans black laquer boots were already covered in mud, she wore a black leggins and a black chiffon-vokuhila top and a fluffy waist-length jacket. Hermione also wore a black leggins, black demonia-damned-boots, a black longsleeve-top and a black leather skirt with a wide belt with silver spikes on it.

The boys were wearing rather unspectecular clothin: Draco a plain black shirt and black jeans, Vampire an anthrazit-coloured shirt and black jeans as well; Neville a grey shirt with a print, whoch was covered by the dark green hoodie he wore, a black jacket and dark grey jeans which seemed nearly black. Crab and Goyle were dressed in all black; and Ebony was dressed as always: a slutty black skirt with red roses all over it, a black corset with a black ripped cropped top over it, black fishnets and red plateau boots.

„So here we are.“, said Dumbledoor as they reached the forest. „Got toghether in ur grups and then – have fun“ He flung his arms in the air.

„Have fun? WTF?“, Ryan whispered and all nodded in agreement.

So the groups of tree and 4 were handed a lamp and they went in2 the forbidden forest.

So Ryan, Neville and the boy from the quidditch theme – Tom- went on the left, Hermine, Ron, Draco and Harry went on the right and the other groups went anywhere else into the forest.

***

it was pitch black inside the forest, the small light of the lamp didnt help much, as they stumbled over roots and sticks ans stones.

The boys were deadly silent, just as the rest of the forest.

Ron gave Draco scathing glances, while carying the lamp.

„Why did you even want to come with us, Vampire?“, asked hermine, because the rising tension between the boys annoyed her.

He looked at her, surprised that she talked to him.

„I dont know, I felt responsible somehow.“ He didnt look @ drasco.

„Idiot.“, draco mumbled. „You shouldnt have done thiass, you should stay in the hospital.“

„Dont tell me what to do.“, Vampire hissed, Draco looked at him hurt.

„What is wrong with u? First this scene with ebony and now you're so bitchy talkin 2 me?!2, Draco wuz angry and hurt.

„Why does it even bother u?“, Ron grumbled.

„Whatcha mean?“ Draco looked at Ron hatefully.

„Hm, I mean kissing Hermine and now arguing with him?!“

„You saw it?“, Hermine asked, „Draco, I should just slap you again right away!“, she screamed.

„Dont you dare hitting him.“, Vampire reülied.

She wanted to answer, but a loud scream forced itself through the darkness off the knight.

„Whats that?“, Hermine scremed and covered her ears 4 it ways too loud.

The boys also covered their ears, the lamp exploded and ron threw the lamp away.

„Lumos.“, Vampire said and the tip of his wand began glowing.

The scream had faded.

„Lumos.“, the others said and it became way less dark.

„Was this the leak?“, Ron asked.

„Maybe.“ Hermine said, when suddenly the earth started shaking and ripped, a deep abyss opened and seperated the group.

Hermine and Draco were in the ons side and Ron and Harry were on the other side.

„Ron!“, Hermine screamed, but didnt get a response.

„What are we gonna do know?“, Draco asked her, looking around frightened.

„Search for the guys, it is 2 dangerous 2 walk around here just for two.“, she explained.

„Ya know im sorry 4 kissin u.“, Draco said.

„Its not the time 2 discuuss this.“

„I know, nevertheless, Im sorry but youre so beautiful and sexy.“, he siad flirtingly. „I dreamt about kissing u sonce u arrived here.“

„Draco, htink.“, she said, annoyed. „Think about it. You may think im cute or beautiful or whatsoever, but think about who u really love.“

He looked at her, confused.

„Think about the one who u really wanna be with, think about Vampire.“

„But hes so strange the last days maybe he does not love me anymore.“

„Im sure he does, it is also a strange time 4 him at the moment and u should stick togetha instead of fighting.“

„Maybe youre right.“ He shrugged insecure.

„I sure am.“ She said to shut him up and search 4 the others.

„oh yeah?“he said and looked around, barely lighting up thre dork with his wand.

„Draco, listen, I know u luv him, an you sure do 2. Just because youre insecure or because youre both changing does not mean that youre not meant 2 be 2getha.“, she looked at him, seeing that he believed hr.

„Yes, I fink youre right...“, he answered. „So how bout u and Ron?“

„Ron?“, she asked. „Watche mean?“

Just at this moment she could hear a voice, screaminf their names.

„I think this is the guys. WERE HERE!“, she screamed and headed in2 the way the voices came from.

They walked through the darkness, following the screams until they found each otter agasin.

„There u are.“, Hermine said, and Draco fell into vampires arms

„Im sorry.“, he said with a choked voice, nearly crying sexily.

Vampire didnt answer and just held him in his arms..

„I wonder if the others already found smthin...“, Hermoine said lookin around in he darkness of the woods.

***

„Ya know I was a boy-scout when I was younger.“, said Tom, the quiddith guy. „Iam super good in reading tracks, although im not sure how to find a leek in the dark, ya know? Haha.“

Ryan looked at him suoer annoyed for he had been talkin all the time for the last ten minutes. Even Neville, who was used to listen to people telling him uninteresting stuff, seemed annoyed.

„Thats very interesting.“, he said unenthusiastically, holding up the lamp so the could see more.

„Yeah I know, its been when I was like fourteen when...“   
„Sh.“, Ryan said alarmed. „I think I heard somethin.“

They stopped walking and t was dead silent, there was no single noise in this forest, just their breathing, leaving small white clouds in the air because it was so cold.

Ryan shivered.

It was so scary to be here.

A loud unidentified noise crashed through the silence – it was a leek!

Ryan screamed when a leek jumped out of the shadows and attacked them.

The leek jumped Tom in the neck and bit him, a fountain of blood poured out an splashed on the grund.

The leek jumped to Ryan and she kicked it away, some parts of the leek were teared apart nd the leek was only half and had just one eye left, because the other eye sticked on ryans shoe.

The leek attacked again, this time neville.

„Bom-“, he wanted to do a spell but the leek attacked him and he lost him wand.

Ryan kicked it again bef4 the leek could hurt neville even more, the leek splattered into severul parts. <The parts withered bef4re their eyes and faded in2 black dust.

„Are u okay?“, Ryan asked, fallin 2 her knees beside him.

He had a bleedin wound in on the head because he had been fallin on a stone, and another bleedin wound across his face whitch was from th leek.

„Sure.“, he said, a little bit of blood pouring out from a small wound on his lips.

„So we're even, huh?“, Ryan said jockingly as she helpd him 2 geddup.

Neville smiled and immeditely griaced his face in pain.

He looked @ her.

„Thanks for helpin me. I thought u dont like me.“, he said.

„I dont.“, she answered. „But as I said, I will forever be thankfull that u rescued ma sister.“

He looked at her thinkingly and then smirked a little (as much as he could before having pain again.)

„U know, I think u owe me a little more than this 4 rescuing ur sister.“

„What Why?“ she looked at him inser´cure.

„I could have defeated the olant easily just by myself, there was no need for u 2 hrelp.“, he said.

He such an arrogant jock!, Ryan thought.

„So what do u want?“, she asked, a little nervous.

He leaned forward and kissed her.

She pushed him away and looked at him, saw the ook in his face and kissed him again.

They hugged and intensified their kiss.

She nearly had forgotten how tit felt to bee kissed, her last boyfriend had been a real asshole and head betroyed hr and since then she decided not 2 have a boyfriend anymore, this was 4 years ago now...

As she thought about this, she pushed him away again.

It had felt so good, but... she wuz sure he doesnt mean it, she didnt want 2 be a number on the long list of gurlz he had been kissing or having sx with or somehting...

„We should go and get u to the infirmantry.“, she said, not lookin at him.

It had felt so good to being hold in his arms but... it sure was just some sort of affect he just had. He would never have real feelins 4 her,he was a jock, he would hurt her, just as her ex. While Neville was thining about the whole ordeal Ryan picked up his wand, which he lost during the leek attack.

„Whats wrong?“, he asked, wantin 2 take her hand. „Dont run away frum me.“

„We should go.“, she said again and headed in the direction they had come from.

Neville was confused.

Did he do somthin wrong?

He dint want to scare her or hurt her...

He silently followed her, feelin guilty and numb at the some tim.

  



	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while - now enjoy Chapter 11✨✨

They had been walkin through the woods 4 some hours now and nothin else had happened, raco and Vampire, silently hold hands and Rin and Hermine treid to avoid lookin @each otter, folliwing the boyzz.

Hermine reached out 4 rons arm and they brought a little space between them and the boys.

„Hey.“, she whispered

„Whot?“

„Why did you react like this?“

„Whaddaya mean?“ he didnt look at hr, he exactly knew what she menat but dindt want to talk bout it.

„I think u know... I mean why you were so angry at Darco... „

„Im not sure... I... saw you two kiss and...“ He shrugged. „I dont like the thought of u kissin him.“

She looked at him, smillin a little butt and shakin her head.

„Ron....“

2Wait, where are the two idiots?“, he asked and they looked around.

„Oh no we have lost tehm!“, she said.

„ _Again_.“, Ron added. „I think they went this way.“ he said and pointed somewhere in the dark.

She nodded and they treid finding them.

After a long hour of searching and not findung them, they took a short break. They sat down on a fallen tree, it ws really cold out here and hermine freezed.

Ron put his arm around her shoulders and she moved closer 2 him.

After a while they decided to go back to the schull, it had no sense to remain here.

***

Ryan and Neville also tried to find the wy back home and came across a guy hanging headfirst from a treee.

It was a pale guy – a vmpire- half bat half human, munching bugs he caught outta the air.

„aent u edward callen?“, Ryan asked. „The guy whi disaooeared?“

He didnt anse´wer, he just locked @her with his mud green eyes. (A/N mud green because of the bugs, as you maybe remember in twilight the vampires drinkin human blood had red eyes, the cullens who drank animal blood had golden eyes and bugs make eyes green just because :P)

„I remember ur photo hanging in hogwarts.“

Every body knew the story of the strange vampire guy who didnt drink blood but eating bugs just like most of the regular bat.species actually do.

It was yeard be4 Ryan attended Hogwarts taht he flew in2 the forest and hadnt be seen by anybody again...since now.

„Since youre living in this forest, do u know where the leek is or the leeks?“, Neville asked. „They are mutated and murder the students.“

„The bug-easting guy looked at them silently.

„Please if u know anything, tell us, it would help a lot. „Ryan explained. „Look at neville, the leek attacked him and injured him severely, the leek already killed students!“

The guy looked at same silently for a couple of seconds and screamed „Sparkle!“, then he turned int2 a bat and disappeared into the darkness, so they could not c him anympore.

„Oh fuc t!“, she said. „Come, hurry, you need 2 get help“

Neville didnt answer and just followed her, still concerned because of her reaction a few minutes ago.

After a long walk they finally found the exit of the forest and went to the infirmary.

All the teachers were interested and shocked about what hapened in the woods, especially that tom the quiddich guy had been killed, and the others werent back either!

So the teachers left to look iff they wood come back, Ryan and Neville remainde in the infirmary.

The nurse took care off nevills woonds.

Ryan waited in the infantry, but soon fell asleep on the couch.

***

Hermine and Ron arrived at the school as the teachers ran outside to lock after them.

„Are u alright? Where are potter and Mlfoy?“, Mcgonoskull asked them.

„Were alr8.“. Ron answerd. „Butt we dunno where vampire and draco are or ryan and Neville or anyone else, wave lost 'em.“

„Miss Lightwood and Longottom are in the hopital.“, Dumblegork said. „The others arent back jet, oh and tom, this quodditch gux, he died because of the leek.

„Whot?“, Hermine shoutet. „And what about Ryan and Nebille?“

„Longbottom got injurted but miss lightwood is altright.“

They went uo to the hospital and looked inside the big room.

Ryan sat there seepin, but neville still sat in the darkness and seemed awake.

„Nevil, are u alright? Whot happnd?“, Hermine went inside the room and he was shocked for a short moment because he didnt expect anyone to be around.

„oh, its u, oh yeah... ill be fit in a couple of days again, hah.“, he said nervously. „Ryan is okay, she didnt get hurt. I think she fell asleep la while ago“

Hermine nodded.

„Do u want us to stay 4 a while or do u wont 2 try 2 sleep?§“

„I think I should sleep.“, he smiled, as if he wanted to say sorry. He felt he was rude for saying this but he wasnt in the mood for talkin 2 anyone.

„Alright.“, said ron. „We also should get some sleep, for we have a long train ride tomorrow.“

„Why this?“, Nevill asked

„The holidays start tomorrow, or better we are allowed to drive home 4 four days because off the visit off the ministry of magic.“

„Ah, yeah right i hat totally forgotten about it..“, Neville nodded. „But in this condition i wont be able 2 go anywhere.“

„So u have some quiet days ahead of u.“, hermine said. „Comr ron, he needs his sleep and we do 2.“

 

Needless 2 say that they didnt go to their rooms seperate, but that Hermine went with Ron to his rom.

Needless to say that they just cuddled because they were 2 exhausted 4 anythin else todo.


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, look who arose from the dead again!  
> Enjoy chapter 12✨✨

Ryan woke up in the middle of the knight.

A strange noise had waken her up.

It wuz pitch bl4ck outside, the full moon wuz covered by cloudz and so all lied in a greyish light, even the stars locked pale and dusty.

Ryan locked around, the infirmarx was gloomy and cold, she shivvered.

She could her Nevilles slightly breath in the dorkness, but verythin else was quiet quiet.

So what had it been that wke her app?

She stood up of the couch to look outside the windu.

The landholding of hogwortswas lying in the dork, wind blowing through the grass, so that it moved a little in the bare moonlight.

She shivered again, she wuz wearin just a black ripped jeans, black boots, a blck shirt with a witchy prit on da front, black woolen cuffs and a wool coat, but she froze, it was gettin cooler because winter wuz ahead.

She took off her fuzzy beanie and sat down on the windowsill.

Then, suddenly she heard that scriechin noise again, witch had woken her up, she looked around in the nfirmary, but there was nothing but shaduwz and mere light.

She turned to the window again and suddenly a black shadow with glowing red eyes crushed against the windo from the tside

She scremed and fell down the sill.

„What happened?!, screamed Neville who woke up shocked and hopped put of bed immedeately.

Ryan couldnt talk but just point at the window, through witch now fell pale moonlight.

Whot?“, askd nevill.

„There was a screamin...thing!“, she stuttered as he helped her getting up.

Neville stepped to the winow and looked around ( _A/N these windows were freakin old and could not be opened, a wonder it didnt break before when the bat-… the shadow honked against it_ ).

„Theres nuthin there.“, he said and turned to Ryan.

She nodded.

„I… I maybe should go...and get some rest...“, she said and wated to turn around.

„Yu cant go alone to your room, it far 2 dangerous.“, Neville said, holding her bag by slightly touching her arm.

„But…..“ she looked around, all the other beds of the infirmry had no bedding on them, there were just the bare mattresses. „I dont want to sleep on the couch either...“

„You can sleep in my bed.“, Neville said.

„No its important you get some rest to get your wounds healed….“ She couldnt lock him in the exe. It was an awkward situation 4 her, because of the kiss and all...

„I meynt we could slee toghether in the bed.“ Neville looked at her a little shy, and incredibbly innocent.

Ryan looked back at him.

Thn he realized whot he just said.

„Oh no I dont mean sleep with me! More like, sleep next to--“

She grinned.

„Huh...“, he sighed. „You must think im a total jock, good for nuthin but quidditch and looking good.“

„And being arrogant about it, if you put it like that.“, she hissed.

„Uh… yeah.“

She couldnt help but laugh.

„Whats si funny?“

„You‘re a jock.“, she said, wallked over to the bed and took off her goat and shoes. Then she looked up. „Watcha waitin‘ 4? Let‘s get to sleep.

Neville was supah confused but just did as he wuz told.s

***

The next mourning was sunny but cloudy at the same tim.

Hermine looked arund.

Whose room wuz it? It was damn messy… and whos arm was that around her waist??

She turned around.

Ron layed beside her, still sleepin.

Now she remembered! She went with ron to his rom because she wouldnt go alone to hers! And Ryan was in the infirmantry with Neville who had been attacked by a leek!

***

But whot happened to drako and harry? And Evonty and Crapp and Groyle?

***

„The kidz are still missin‘“ Dumblefork said and walked around in his office, avoiding to walk on his own long white beard. „

„What if they do not come back?“, McGoogle was worried.

„Taht‘s going to be expensive… „ Dumbledoor mumbled.

„Especially Lucyus Malfoy will not be happy to hear his son is declared lost for now.“, said Severus wh had just been appearing in the rom.

„Dat tru...“, mumbled dumbledoor, still walkin arund.

„I‘m more worried about the kids themselves than any oversensitive platinum-blonde-dyed parent!“, said Mcgonogull.

„I was more thinkin of us getin problems with the ministry of magic… we already are in big trouble if anyone finds out about the mutated vegetables.“, Snape explained. „We should go searchung for the missing students.“

„Alright.“ Dumdledor and flipped his beard over his shoulder. „I will call Lupin and Hagrid, they will be able to find them for sure!“

„How long ill it take lupin to be here at hogwarts?“

„At least a day.“ Dumbledor nodded. „But he will be helpful even if the kidz find their way out before.“

„But we cant wait one or two days for anybody to arrive, we need to find them NOW, before more things happen!“, Professur Mcgonogol said.

„That‘s true.“ Hagrid and his dog appeared in the dor. „I will go lock 4 them.“

The teachers nodded and hagrid went inside the forbidden frest.

 

After a few hours of unseccusfull searchin in the woods hagrid returned, it was already afternoon and because winter was ahead it was already gettin dark again.

 

 


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goth! Thank y'all für 400 hits already!!!  
> And a (late) Happy New Year to all our readers and randomly passing figures ;D  
> Be prepared for a long dramatic 13th chapter!!

She didnt know what time it was or how lng they had been in those damn woods.  
The boys were still sleepin when she woke up.  
She looked around in the small hut they had built before.  
They hadnt been able to find the leek and did not find a way out of the forest.  
She stood up and walked outside the hut.  
She walked around in the gloomy atmosphere, the cold leaves crunching beneath her combat boots.  
It was so awfull! Everything was shit! I mean, she hadn‘t been changin her clothes for like 2 days, she felt tired and annoyed and draco and harry were nowhere near at all (she didnt want them around either, but she wanted to see ‚em so she could tel them to fuck off for leaving her).  
Although Crap and Coyle were pretty funny guys and wanted to cheer her up, it didnt work.  
She sighed and closed her eyes, smeared with black eyeliner, still walcin around.  
Suddenly she tripped and fell down a small hill.  
As her fall stopped, she got up, butt whot wuz dis? Somethin shiny was hanging in the tree next 2 her. It looked kinda like an amulet or somethin, but with an hourglass in the middle.  
She picked it from he branch and a letter apperead magically in her hands as she held the necklace.  
In dark blue ink wuz to be read „This is a Time Turner. (A/N it turns time, if you couldn‘t tell) You can travel back in time what do you wish had never happened?“  
She looked at the letter and thught this was a joke at first. But then she thought about it – what did she wish had never happened?  
She sighed – so much.  
Of course that this bitch Hermoinie cam back, tht all er friends left her… but first of all that Vampire and Drago rejected her.  
„It‘s no help, this is finite and pointless. Their love wll never change a bit...“ She pused. „But...what if...“ she tore her eycs. „What if they had never met? What if they never had the chance to fall in love…?“  
She looked at the piece of paper in her hand.  
Was this real?  
Or was it a trick??  
Maybe this wuz just a fake time turner that didnt work, maybe it wuz a trap fro hermoine and she just wanted to wait until ebony uses it, just to laigh at her when it did not work….  
„But I could try it nevertheless… nobody is here, nobody would notive…“ she thought, and if it really worked out and she travelled bac in time to straighten things up… she could also just return back to the tmeline here if it didnt work out  
Right?  
She used the time turner, after a secound of unconsciousness she opened her eyes again.  
As she looked around everythin looked as grey as before – she wondered how long she had been lying here. Ebony walked up the hill she had falen down from, still covered in dry leaves and dirt.  
But what was thsis?????  
On the place where the hut had been there waz…. Nothin????  
„Crap? Coyle? That‘s not funny?!!“, she screamed angrily. „How dare you just leave without me?!“  
But she didnt get a response (A/N: of course) .  
„CRAP! GOYLE!“ she screamed for quite a while, and walked in the direction she thought they had come from before they built their hut fr the night.  
Oh right, she remembered, she had used the time turner, of course nobody was here….so she just tried 2 find a way out – and oh wonder! She fount out of he forest!  
It was still noon, the sun stood high in the sky and he headed to the hogwarts castle.  
As she walked to the front entrance door but was stopped by – SATAN?????(A/N As we remember from my immortl the original Satan is Voldemorts younger self!)  
He looked at her in shock as the time turner in her hand grew insanely hot.  
„Ouch!“, she screemed and it dropped on the floor.  
A glimming explosion tore booth off them 2 da ground, violet smoke hung in the air around them. They looked around cnfused, the time turner was shattered t ashes and wuz forgotten be4 they could search for him.  
„What happened?“, Ebony asked, rubbing her eyes because f th bright light that just ffaded toghetha with the violet smoke.  
A lot of students walked around and looked at them confused.  
She wanted to hiss on them but was too exhausted and confused to say somethin, she held her head in her heands.  
The boy woth the black hair that also laied in the drt looked at her.  
„Eh... are you a new student?“, he asked and stood up. >He flipped his black hair back sexily, as he hod out his hand to help her up. He wore a black IN THIS MOMENT-shirt with red print and blue ripped jeans.  
„And why are you so dirty:“  
„I could ask u the same“, she said loudly, so some stupid unimportant hogwarts students looked around. She looked at him. „Satan?“  
„Why do you know my name?“, the boy asked, now tkin a step back cause he was sorta confused.  
„Eeeeeeeehhhh…..“, she said unintelligently.  
***  
Crap and Goyle woke up, but where was Ebony?  
They searched for her a long time, and also found a way out of the forest by doing this.  
They told the teachers that she went missing and that they couldnt find her, after that the went to their dorm and sleeped for two days straight.  
***  
Harry and Draco also were still inside the forest and had a lot of time to talk and do… other things...(A/N: Talk to me; Like lovers do…. * playing here comes the rain again by eurythmicsTM©*))  
„We‘ll never get outta here are we?“, asked Draco, freezing because it wuuz shady and dork in the furest.  
„We are, dont forget, I‘m Slytherins Seeker, if I can catch the golden snitch, I will find a way out of here.“, Harry answered.  
„What‘s that got to do with? What are you even talking abaout?“, hissed Draco.  
Actualy, most of the time they had been silent, an uneven silence that Draco hated but did not know how to end.  
„You are so strange the fast days, what‘s wrong with you?“  
„What‘s wrong with me? I culd rather ask u they same!“, said Harry. „You are acting weird ately.“  
#“Me? It wasn‘t me who threw a tantrum and demanded nt to be Vampire anymore!“, Draco cried.  
„Why is that btherin u? Don‘t u want me anymore just because I dont want to be a porrly written gothic-character anymore?“, Harry turned around and looked him straight in the eyes.  
Draco shivered.  
„That‘s nit what I meant, it just came so….sudden and everything seems to...crash smehow...“  
„I know whot u mean but… character developement can sometimes be very drastic I mean… in the time when we were together with Ebiny there was so much anger and… I dont know it somehow bursted out if me...“  
Draco nodded silently.  
„You know it‘s never easy to develop from a flat to a round character within a few chapters...“ Harry looked away.  
„Okay… I can understand but… I have a question...“  
„What is it?“  
„Does your change mean… you‘re gonna leave me too?“ Draco looked up and Harry breathed in.  
***  
Hermione I have to tell you something", ron, eh, said as he woke up beside her and noticed she was also awake.  
"what?* she turned around and looked at him, her long dark blue hair fallin over her shoulders.  
"ya know it is something I just can tel you, b because e were so close friends before you were kidnapped and then went to beaux badtoes"  
* oh my demon what's your problem?" she rolled her eyes. „Don‘t go to be soppy now...“  
"do you know what an other kin is?" He asked nervously, cuttin her word off *it means you feel like an animal or a character, like you're born in a wrong, a human (or wizards) body'b  
"ok what do you wanna tel me now? You wanna talk me you think you are an animal in a former life and are now in a wrong buddy??"  
?yeahs", he mumled  
*is this again shit like this satanic-demon-goth-wanna-be-junk?" She asked angrilly.  
"no, no, I really mean it, this goff stuff got sorta wrong for me, I dunno, bit I really think I am an otherkin.*, he axpleined. "I mean hey, in this alternate potter-universe there are vampires and wrrewolfes, centrairusse and stuff, so why not being a reincarnation of an animal-soul in a humans body, huh?"  
"but... I dunno, it all sound a bi artsy-fartsy to me, ya kno?% which animal,you thingk yare, huh/? I mean ya should know and nobody would ever consider himself as some deey or boring animal, would they?"  
"I dunno bout other otherkins, but I think I am...,# he stopped  
* what?:  
' promise me you won't tel anyone‘‘  
_Even not your so good friends enony, vampiro and draci?‘‘  
2No no don't tell them they're not even real friends to me, I just though stickin with them is not as worse than getting mobbed bay then.  
Hermione nodded  
#ok so tell me what reincarnation you feel like, I won't say anyone a word because of good ol times.""  
‚Okay so I thing I am a...." He sighed * a guinea pig kin, i feel like a guniea pig  
*a guinea pig?" She tolles her eys and lifted one bro "a cute fluffy lil gunea pug, i think it really suits you to be honest, fluffy red hair, a little fat and big, thoughtful eyes."  
" "alittle fat" was mean", he said pouting.  
*I know", she grinned and gave him a kiss on de cheak. "nevermind, your secret is save"  
"it is" he looked at her with a certain glance in this eyes.  
"yupp"0 she smiles at him, knowing what was,gong on in,his head.  
He leaned forward and kissed her passionately.  
Y'all can think,of what happens next, so - yeah.

"my fluffy guniea pig" she mumbled with a smile, as they were finished  
*not,si loud", Ron said, blushing  
***  
Satan looked at her, still waiting for an appropriate reaction.  
„So where do you know my name from?“, he asked again.  
„Oh… eh….“ Ebon< stuttered, sweating heavily, she had no idea, she didnt even know what was goin on. „Eh… I#m a new student and they told me to go look for u soooooo it was more like a question, rather than a determination…...“  
Her heart raced, did he believe her lie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how do you guys think it will go on? Any characters you hope/ expect/ wish to have cameo appearences in the following chapters?


End file.
